A Broken Soul
by the brown cow
Summary: Ben and Tahiri are a Jedi Knight team and have been for years, going on missions together, becoming close friends and eventually more


So, first time posting a story, it might show. I've written 1 other Star Wars story and Stargate, with a inprogress Halo story; but they're on paper. Let me know how I did. Strange pairing I know but I read a story a while back with them in it.

Pairing: Ben 25/Tahiri 36. not the real age difference but screw it

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Star Wars... shame

* * *

"Speak like that to Knight Veila again Minister and you'll have more trouble on your hands than stubborn strikers." The 25 year old red headed Knight snapped, causing the balding politicians brow to crinkle, turning on his heal and storming out of the Ministers office and causing the ancient hinged doors to bang off the wall.

"Ben. Ben! Skywalker stop!" Tahiri called after him, giving chase. "You wanna tell me what in Sith Hells that was about?"

"I'm sick of people talking to you like you're some dim witted inconvenience and your not there, like you're mud on their shoes." She came to a stop in front to him where she could see his clenched jaw, balled fists and tightly controlled anger. "i don't care if I represent the Jedi or am giving us a bad image. If your being spoken about or to so disrespectfully I will stop it, whether its a Chief of State or Planetary Prime Minister."

Tahiri placed her hands onto his shoulders and sent him calming waves through the Force; Ben calmed down and enjoyed her presence in the Force. "You don't need to defend my honor Ben, everyone knows there's none left to protect." Giving him a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Motioning for them to walk Ben and Tahiri walked back to His ship, The Jades Legacy that they both share. "So basically you're telling me its ok for people to treat you like shavit?" Now approaching the illegally modified Deepwater-class Light Freighter, Ben tripped the activated hatch door and trudged up ramp. Tossing his cloak and utility belt over the booth style seats and table before slipping into the galley while Tahiri neatly hung hers and picked up after her messy companion.

"It's not as if I have much of a choice. People look me as if I were Hutt ass juice…." She was cut off by the sound of Ben's chocking cough and the faint sound of liquid being sprayed. "You ok Ben?"

The next moment he appeared in the doorway, flushed red and slightly sniffling. "Yeah I'm good just no more talk about ass juice of any kind, 'specially Hutts." His face scrunched up in revulsion and offered some of his drink. "I'd

"I'd really rather not drink your backwash and snot, thanks." Wrinkling her nose at the proffered cup. "Anyway pretty much all the Jedi hate or don't trust me. Your Father and the Solo's are the only ones who really tolerate me, but it's obvious why you partner with me."

Coming back out with a sandwich for each of them, a new glass of juice and sat at the table across from Tahiri. "Well you're a great maid and it honestly is way more fun with you here."

"Oh Ha Ha, aren't we mister giggles?" Taking another bite they continued to eat in a comfortable silence, but developing a frown as she finishes her food. "Pity, Ben."

Stopping mid bite Ben looked up in confusion. "Come again."

"Pity, I came to term with it and the fact I won't be happy, along time ago." Ben scowled at her self depreciating response.

"You done?" Earning him a nod. "Come on; follow me to the Med Bay. Now sit on the bed, I'm going to give you an IV drip and I need you to do me too. So basically we're doing a meditation, going Beyond the Shadows, there's more catchy names to game." Giving her a lopsided grin. "Just trust me, now repeat everything I do." Ben started of at one and slowly worked his way up past four. "Five, There is no life, there is only the Force. Six... the last connections to your body are releasing; only your head and feet remain. Seven, There is no life, there is only the Force." Tahiri felt then saw her spirit separate her body, looking back in confusion and awe when she felt a hand on her arm. "Take my hand." Ben told her, lacing their fingers firmly together and picturing the Lake of Apparitions in his mind bringing them to the dark and gloomy waters. Glancing to his partner he saw her slack jawed and wide eyed. "Hold on tight, step only where I step and don't let go for any reason ok? If you fall you'll be lost forever. My Dad saw it happen to a Sith Lady, she was basically brain dead when he got back." At that Tahiri's hands became like vice grips on his hand and arm as they moved to the Mirror of Remembrance and gazed into it. "Anakin Solo, get the kriff up here and greet the Lady."

"No need to be rude _**Little**_ cousin." A disembodied voice said shortly before his head drifted up to the surface causing Tahiri to yelp and jump back, forcing Ben to whirl around, grab two fists full of her tunic and yanked her to him.

"Easy there Tahiri." Ben said soothingly.

Anakin gazed longingly up into eyes as he reached up but unable to penetrate the transpara-steel like surface. "You ok Tahiri; I didn't mean to scare you."

With tears trailing down her cheeks she let out a choked sob. "Anakin, how….?"

"It's me Tahiri, it's really me." Looking at her with immeasurable love as tears slowly trailed down his face.

"I miss you Dummy." Anakin grinned at the use of the nickname she had for him. "You left me, Anakin. You left me all alone. Why didn't you take me with you?"

"Don't you ever say that again, you hear me?" His face turning hard as he scowled at the women he loved literally more than life its self. "I followed my destiny, stang Tahiri. I would have loved nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. But you needed to live, I needed you to live. I know you've made some bad choices but ultimately it rests on Jacen. He lured you with the promise of Flow-walking and exploited your weakness and that's one thing I don't think I can ever forgive him for. You deserve to be happy and I want you to be happy. When you get back I want you to meditate on it, He, happiness is closer than you think." Anakin's eye's flicked from Tahiri's to Ben's and back, giving them a lopsided knowing smile. "I love you and I always will." Shifting his gaze to Ben. "Take care of her for me Ben."

Pulling a shell shocked Tahiri into his arms Ben concentrated on getting them back. Cracking an eye open Ben stretched, plucking the I.V. catheter from his arm, moving to the other bed and doing the same. Looking down he saw the beds sole occupant, quietly sobbing with her head turned to the wall, her golden hair draped over her face. Gently reaching out Ben tucked the stray locks of hair behind her ear.

"Why don't you hate me? After everything I did to you, to the Jedi and helping the man who… who murdered your mother!?" Tahiri whispered giving a sad sniffle, sitting up on the edge of the bed, staring at her folded hands with Ben standing between them.

"You're not the only one who committed crimes because Jacen told us. I assassinated the Corellian President and I'm still troubled by it. But I forgave you a long time ago for the thing that happened and Jacen was the one who took my Mother from me not you." Cupping her chin and bringing her eyes to meet his Ben lowered his mental shields, giving her a nudge through the Force to do the same. "I partner with you because I want to, because I enjoy your company, because I've come to loathe our time apart and because I've come to care about you deeply." Ben could tell as their mind intertwined, becoming one that she believed him. Bending his head Ben met Tahiri's pink, slightly parted lips halfway causing a waving heat to cascade through their bodies and slight tingling in their head.

Slowly pulling back they opened their eyes a dazed but happy smile crossed their faces. "I love you too Ben." Resting her head upon his chest again, Ben placed one hand on her back and threaded his other through her hair.

The End


End file.
